Skateboards such as of the type disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,282 conventionally include an elongated board having a lower surface on which front and rear wheels are mounted and also having an upper surface on which the person stands during riding of the skateboard. Heretofore, skateboards have had only a single length such that it was not possible for an adult to use a skateboard having a length designed for a child since for the adult this length would not provide sufficient standing area on the skateboard. Likewise, a child using a skateboard having a long enough length to accommodate an adult would find the skateboard much longer than necessary and hence difficult to maneuver.
Despite the problem discussed above, skateboards have taken the place of much amusement time previously occupied by roller skates such as of the type disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,190,316; 3,309,098; 3,635,854; and 3,993,318.